Lincoln and the Amazon Giant
by Zexo87
Summary: Lincoln washes up on a strange uncharted island where he befriends a beautiful giant girl.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln's head was pounding as he woke up on a sandy beach. The last thing he remembered was falling into the ocean after his boat had capsized in the storm. Somehow, the ocean had saved him and he'd ended up here. He had no idea where he was, but there was a huge green jungle in front of him and a beach that seemed to stretch on for miles. Now, normally, the smart thing to do would be to avoid going into the jungle, which was no doubt crawling with dangerous animals that could easily make him their next dinner. But judging by the dark clouds that were still hanging overhead, it looked like the storm that washed him up here could still come back to finish the job. So in this case, the best course of action was to try and find some shelter and if he was lucky, something edible.

Lincoln Loud was thirteen years old and if you're wondering what he was doing in the middle of the sea, it's a long story. The point is that now he was all on his own, stranded on an island with no food and no way to call for help. He had to do something or he was gonna die of hypothermia, hunger or something else's hunger. He wandered around the jungle for what felt like hours. He was hungry, thirsty, cold, and tired and hadn't seen a sign of any food, shelter or… WATER!

By some miracle, Lincoln had come across a flowing sparkling stream. He ran up to it and drank as much as he could manage. The water tasted so pure and felt so cool running down his throat. Lincoln was filled with a new sense of hope that maybe he could survive here after all. Something that wilderness survivalist Rip Hardcore had said came to mind. If Lincoln just followed the water upstream, it might lead to something edible. So he started walking.

Lincoln must have made it at least half a mile upstream before he heard a rumbling sound. It got louder and louder until he realized it was a stampede. In a panic, the boy jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled by a bunch of… they looked like some kind of giant bird. Like giant dodos or something. But that was impossible… wasn't it? He had bigger things to worry about at the moment, so he kept moving.

Eventually, Lincoln came across an open field where the trees bore these giant purple globes that looked kind of like fruit. They were about half the size of Vanzilla and they were smooth and shiny like apples. He wasn't sure if they were edible, but he was so hungry that he had to eat something, so he took a bite of one. It was delicious! The inside was juicy, sweet and kind of gooey. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

That booming sound just about killed Lincoln's good mood. It was getting closer and closer to him and he knew whatever was making it was gonna be huge. He hid behind the giant fruit, hoping that whatever was coming was not a meat-eater. Finally, it broke through the trees and into the field. He turned around to look at it, but nothing could have prepared Lincoln for what he saw. It was a giant! A giant woman!

She must have been at least thirty feet tall. She had soft brown skin and long black hair that she kept tied in a ponytail. She was wearing nothing but a leopard skin loincloth and chest cover, as well as a bracelet and earrings that seemed to be made of gold. Her body was muscular and her legs were especially thick. The boy also couldn't help but notice that her breasts were very big and round. He never thought he'd say this about a giant monster, but she was beautiful.

Then he realized that the giant girl's eyes were scanning the ground. Lincoln turned around again and pressed his back up against the fruit, afraid of what she might do if she saw him. He decided that he had to make a break for it, but when he tried to move, he couldn't. He was stuck to the fruit. The juice was so sticky that his back was glued to it. Suddenly, the fruit began to rise up off the ground, no doubt because the giant had picked it up. She turned it around and the young teen was face to face with her colossal face. Well, sort of. She had her eyes closed, so she might not have seen him there. Lincoln tried desperately to get her to notice him by screaming and begging her not to eat him, but it was too late. He entered her mouth and everything went dark. He was still alive for the moment, but he wasn't sure for how much longer.

The giantess took a bite of the fruit, but something about it tasted strange. She had never tasted anything like it before, but it wasn't very good at all. She reached into her mouth and pulled out Lincoln. "Eww! What the…?" she exclaimed. "Who are you?" The boy was too terrified to speak, but he tried anyway.

"I-I-I… I'm… uh…" was all that came out.

The giantess started to smell him. Each sniff was a big gust of wind to the small boy. "Wait a minute. I know that smell. You're a human aren't you?"

"Uh, y-y-yes?" Lincoln stammered out. "Please don't hurt me!"

Realizing how frightened he was, the girl softened up and tried to comfort him. "Aw, it's okay, little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"R-R-Really?" The way he looked up at her with his big pleading eyes made her heart melt.

"I'm so sorry I almost ate you. I didn't mean to do that. I had no idea you were even there. How did you even get here?"

"I… got washed up on the beach by a storm and I was just looking for something to eat."

"Well why didn't you say so? Here, take a bite." She offered him some more of the fruit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's good." Lincoln took another human sized bite of the enormous fruit, rejoicing in its sweet, succulent flavor, which the giantess thought was adorable. "My name's Carlota," she said.

Lincoln swallowed. "I'm Lincoln. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Are there any other humans here with you?"

"No, it's just me. What about you? Are there any other giants here?"

"Nope, just me. It's pretty lonely here."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So just to be clear, you promise you're not gonna eat me?"

"No way. Humans are way too gamey for my tastes."

Lincoln stared at her in fear.

"I'm kidding! I'd never wanna eat you. You're the first human I've ever met and you're so cute."

That comment made the little boy blush. "Then I could keep you company if you want."

"That would be great. Come on. I'll take you back to my cave. Do you mind if I carry you?"

"Not at all. It'll probably be safer that way, huh?"

"Definitely. This is one part of the jungle that you don't wanna get lost in. Trust me. Now hold on tight, Lincoln."

Lincoln grabbed onto Carlota's finger and held on tight as she started to walk. It was a bit of a bumpy ride. Each step she took caused a mini tremor, but he managed to hang on and not fall. He took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. From this altitude the jungle was actually pretty breathtaking. All the lush green trees and the birds flying everywhere. He could even see a volcano in the distance that he really hoped wasn't active. What his eyes were most drawn to, however, was Carlota's giant rack. Even by human standards, it was huge and it bounced and jiggled with each step she took. Lincoln wanted to get a closer look so badly, but he also didn't want to offend Carlota and get on her bad side. She could still squash him or swallow him whole if she really wanted to.

Finally, they arrived at the cave, which he could tell from the outside was enormous. It was built into the side of a cliff, where there was a waterfall flowing down the side of it. "Well, here we are. What do you think?" Carlota asked. It was a little dark, but Lincoln could still make out the inside. There wasn't much to it. Just a fire pit in the center, a couple of wooden shelves filled with various things and a wooden bed covered in a pelt blanket.

"Well, it certainly looks cozy," Lincoln commented.

"Thanks. You'll be nice and safe here. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks so much for being so nice to me, Carlota. I guess it's a good thing I ran into you."

"No problem." The giant girl smiled at her new little friend. Her stomach gave a loud rumble, which was especially loud to Lincoln's ears. She blushed and giggled in embarrassment. "How about I make us some dinner?"

"Sounds great," Lincoln agreed.

One of the walls was covered with what looked like a bunch of giant dead chickens, featherless and pink like you'd find in a supermarket. Lincoln figured they must have been the same as those giant dodos he saw earlier. They were all hanging upside down from vines on the wall. Carlota got a fire going in the pit, grabbed one of the dead fowls, and began roasting it on a stick rotisserie style.

"Hope you like megolododo," she said. "It's the best meat on the island."

"Can't say I've ever had it, but I'm willing to try anything," Lincoln said. When it was nice and brown, Carlota gave some of it to Lincoln. It smelled delicious and when he took a bite, it tasted even better. "Mmmmm! This is amazing!"

"Glad you like it, 'cause there's a lot more where that came from."

"Fine by me. I could eat this for every meal and never get tired of it."

Her little friend's praise at her cooking made the giant girl very happy. "You know Lincoln, I'm sorry you got washed up on the beach and all, but I'm actually really glad you're here. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a really long time."

"Really? Why not?"

The giantess's expression turned sad. Recounting her story was clearly no easy task for her. "This island used to be home to lots of Amazon giants. Then one day, we were invaded by human pirates. The adults fought them off, but… I was the only one who survived."

"Wow. That's awful," Lincoln commented sadly.

"I was really little when it happened. My mom told me to hide and when I came out, I was all alone." Carlota started to cry, which broke Lincoln's heart. He had to make her feel better.

"Don't worry," he said, touching her hand with both of his. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Carlota. I wanna stay here with you. Forever."

Carlota smiled, tears still flooding her face. She picked the little boy up and gently hugged him close to her chest with both hands. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much." Lincoln hugged her back, relishing in the soothing sound of the giant's heartbeat.

Later, after they'd finished their dinner, it was getting late, so they decided to go to bed. Carlota made Lincoln a human-sized bed of his own out of grass and moss with his own little pelt blanket. He climbed in to try it out and it was very soft.

"How's the bed?" Carlota asked. "I'd offer to share mine, but I don't wanna roll over and accidentally crush you."

"It's very comfy," said Lincoln. "Thanks, Carlota."

"Good. If you need anything else, just let me know. Good night, Lincoln."

"Good night, Carlota. See you in the morning."

Carlota climbed into her own bed and both of them fell asleep very comfortably, each happy to have found a new friend on this vast island.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lincoln woke up the next morning, he felt very well-rested. For a last minute craft job made out of jungle debris, his bed was very comfortable. Right by the bedside was a large bowl filled with purple cubes the size of his head. They smelled just like the fruit he had eaten yesterday. Carlota must have chopped some up for him for breakfast. That was very thoughtful of her. He didn't see her around the cave anywhere. It was incredible that someone her size could've gotten out of bed, made breakfast and walked outside without waking him up. Either she was really light on her feet or he was a much heavier sleeper than he thought. Either way, he wasn't about to rebuke her kindness, so he dove right in and ate as much as his stomach could hold.

Once he was full, he decided to peek outside and see if he could find Carlota. Before he made it outside, though, he spotted another little surprise that she had left him. A brand new loincloth. It was made out of some sort of brown fur and it was just his size. Gratefully, he took off his dirty old ruined clothes and slipped into his new ones. It felt weird not having any underpants on underneath, but the cloth still provided a decent amount of coverage. It draped over his shoulder and was also very comfortable. Now he was ready to go find Carlota and thank her properly.

It didn't take long to find Carlota standing under the waterfall connected to the cave… without any clothes on. The young teen's face turned bright red as he realized that Carlota was showering. He turned around quickly to avoid staring rudely at her. But he was still a thirteen-year-old boy, so he had to take at least a quick peek over his shoulder. This let him catch sight of Carlota's gigantic butt. She had not only the biggest, but the roundest butt he'd ever laid eyes on. The way it stuck out, Lincoln was sure he could ride on top of it and never fall off.

That's when the giantess turned around and noticed him standing there. He quickly faced away from her, his face hot with extreme embarrassment.

"Oh. Morning, Lincoln," she said casually. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh uh, yeah! Th-The bed was great! Very comfy. And thanks for the chopped fruit, too. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. I see you also found the new outfit I made for you."

"Yeah, thanks. It fits perfectly. So warm and soft."

"I'm glad. Now would you mind maybe going back inside so I can get dressed?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right inside."

Lincoln headed back inside the cave and waited a few minutes before Carlota came back in, fully clothed. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't realize you'd be naked when I came to look for you," he apologized awkwardly.

"That's okay. I'm just used to showering out in the open since I don't usually have to worry about people walking in on me."

"Well, from now on, when I wake up and you're not here, I'll just stay put until you get back."

"Good idea. Now what do you say I give you a tour around the island? There's a lot of great spots I'd love to show you."

"I'd like that."

"Great. Climb on." Carlota bent down and put her hand on the ground, allowing Lincoln to climb on.

"You wanna ride on my shoulder?"

"Uh, I don't know. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I just wanna keep a closer eye on you."

"Okay then. Sounds like fun."

The giantess set her little friend on her shoulder and secured him by tying a strand of her hair around his waist. "Hang on tight, Lincoln. This is gonna be bumpy." And with that, they were off to explore the island.

Their trek through the jungle was a pretty peaceful one. The sun was bright and the sounds of nature were everywhere. Once again, though, Lincoln found himself staring down the front of Carlota's tunic. He couldn't help it. His hormones were still developing and he had never seen breasts so gigantic before. They were absolutely hypnotic. And Carlota was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. In fact, as he rode comfortably on her shoulder, he was just starting to notice the enchantingly sweet smell coming from her hair. He took a big smell and found himself sinking into a world of bliss. Plus, on top of being so gorgeous, Carlota was incredibly sweet, friendly, caring, thoughtful, and very confident, which he found very attractive in a woman. That settled it: Lincoln had officially fallen in love.

"Something on your mind?" Carlota asked, snapping Lincoln out of his thoughts. He had to quickly take his eyes off of her breasts and look into her eyes. "You've been pretty quiet."

Lincoln had to think of something to say. "Oh yeah. I was just wondering. Aside from giant dodos, is there anything else dangerous on this island that I should know about?"

"Well let's see. There's snakes, killer birds, quicksand, the usual jungle stuff I suppose. But don't worry. The most dangerous thing you're gonna see on this island is me. And as long as you stick close, I'll make sure to keep you safe."

"Got it."

"Promise me you won't leave the cave without me. I can handle the worst this jungle has to offer, but you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to be out here by yourself."

"Don't worry, Carlota. I'll be sure to stay right by your side whenever I'm out here. I promise."

Carlota smiled. "Good."

Soon, the two of them stepped out of the brush and onto a nearby cliff. The view was breathtaking. Carlota and Lincoln could see for miles. And directly ahead of them, in the center of the island, was the volcano Lincoln had seen the day before.

"Wow. It's amazing," he said.

"Yeah it is, but it's also the place you wanna steer clear of the most," Carlota cautioned. "It's never gone off as long as I've been around, but I really don't want you going near it anyway."

"Stay away from the volcano. Got it. Any other hot spots you wanna show me?"

That little joke managed to get a light chuckle from the giant girl. She appreciated him trying to keep things light and he considered it a win to make her laugh. They headed back into the jungle and kept moving.

"Actually, there is one place that I'm really excited for you to see."

* * *

Carlota and Lincoln came upon a clearing with a large, sparkling lake. The sun shimmered off the clear blue water like a great big diamond. "Whoa," Lincoln exclaimed. "This is probably the most beautiful lake I've ever seen."

"It is really nice," Carlota agreed. "It's the best place on the island to go swimming and have fun. Speaking of which, you wanna go for a dip?"

"Do I? Heck yeah, I do! I haven't had a chance to take a bath since I ended up here."

"I know. I've been smelling it on you this whole time. And I have a very strong sense of smell, so that makes it even worse."

"Oh I see. That's the whole reason you brought me here first, isn't it."

"Yep. Pretty much. Now let's de-stinkify you."

Carlota untied Lincoln from her hair and gently started to pull off his fur toga. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Lincoln shouted. "I can bathe myself, you know."

"Okay, fine. Sorry." Carlota set him down and let him undress himself, right before he cannonballed into the lake. The water was cool, but not too cold. It was nice and refreshing.

"Come on in. The water's great."

"Okay. I'm coming."

Lincoln moved out of the way as Carlota set one giant foot in the water. Then the other one. The lake was very deep and she kept walking in until the water covered up to her chest. Her breasts floated above the water like two giant islands in the middle of the lake. Carlota sighed in pleasure. "Ahhh. This is so nice," she said. Then Lincoln, the little devil, got an idea.

"Hey Carlota. Bet you can't catch me," he challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, tiny man," she said playfully.

He took a deep breath and ducked underwater. As he swam around beneath the surface, Carlota looked around for him. When he poked his head up, she tried to grab him, but he was too fast and she missed.

Lincoln was a fast swimmer. He knew he could give Carlota a run for her money no matter how big she was. Every time he popped up, he waited for her to see him and then disappeared again just before she could catch him. He decided to tease her even more by swimming down to her giant belly.

Carlota scanned the water, trying to figure out where Lincoln might pop up next. Then she felt something tickling her belly and she giggled uncontrollably. "Hey, stop tickling me!" she said between laughs. "Now you're just taunting me." She took a deep breath and crouched down all the way under the water. She looked around for her little friend and saw him swimming away from her mid-section and up towards the surface. She wasn't gonna let him get away this time. She reached out and tried to grab him, then rose back up above the water.

Carlota breached the water with a huge splash, rising up like some kind of leviathan. "Ha! Gotcha now, you little sneak!" she said victoriously. When she opened her first, however, her little human friend wasn't there. She was starting to get worried. She thought for sure she had caught him, but now she didn't even see his head popping up. Carlota looked around, preying that she hadn't accidentally squished Lincoln to death in some way. "Lincoln, where are you?!" she cried out.

"I'm in here!" his voice answered. The giantess looked down and saw the tiny boy's head and hand waving at her from inside her own cleavage. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he was still alive.

"Are you alright, Lincoln?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Carlota. I'm fine. It's really soft and cozy in here. Probably the safest place for me to end up."

"I'm so glad. If something happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself."

"Calm down. I'm okay. Can we please keep swimming?"

"Sure, but stay where I can see you."

"Deal."

"And come out of there." Carlota plucked Lincoln out of her cleavage and set him down on the beach. Being wedged between the colossal goddess's titanic bosoms was a dream come true for the young teen. It had placed him in a state of complete bliss. His face had turned tomato red and he had big thumping hearts in his eyes and a big goofy smile.

* * *

Now that Lincoln was good and clean and didn't smell like a filthy castaway, the next place they came to was a field full of so many beautiful flowers. Flowers of every color of the rainbow and then some. "This is one of my favorite places," Carlota said. "As an Amazon, I have a great sense of smell, so I like to collect these flowers and use them to make beautiful scents."

"No wonder you smell so nice," Lincoln commented.

Carlota giggled. "You always know just what to say to a girl, don't you?"

"Well I do have ten sisters back home."

"Ten sisters? No way!"

"I know, but it's true. They taught me everything I know about talking to girls. Can you let me down so I can go look around?"

"Sure." Carlota untied the tiny boy from her hair and put him down gently on the grassy surface.

Lincoln wandered around the fields, taking in all the beauty around him. He wanted to gather up a whole bouquet of them and give them to Carlota as a gift, so he decided to choose the ones that smelled the best. As he scoured the fields, he picked up some lavender, roses, blue bells, marigolds and finally, at the farthest end of the field, he completed his bouquet with some daffodils. He spotted Carlota standing over the tulips and walked over to her, holding his present behind his back.

"Hey Carlota!" He called up to her, getting her attention. "Here. I picked these for you." He pulled out the flowers and handed them up to the gorgeous giantess.

"Awww. Thank you, Lincoln. You're so sweet." Carlota was extremely touched by the gesture and smiled as she took a big whiff of the lovely assortment of flowers. But then, she noticed that something smelled off about them. She felt a sensation building up in her nose. "Wait. Lincoln, are there any of the yellow ones in here?" she asked.

"You mean the daffodils? Yeah, why?"

"Lincoln, you need to run."

"What? Why?"

Before she could explain, the sensation in her nose grew stronger and stronger. She tried to fight back the urge, but it was too late. And as her breath hitched, Lincoln noticed the flowers and trees around them were being blown around. And then, it happened.

"Ah… Ahh… Ahhh… ACHOOOOOO!"

Carlota's sneeze was so strong that it blew back all the trees and flowers and everything else in the vicinity, including Lincoln, who fell on his back and got pushed backwards several feet. When it was over, Carlota went to pick up her little friend, worried that her sneezing may have accidentally hurt him. "Lincoln! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Lincoln sat up in the palm of her hand. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It was just a little wind. And gesundheit."

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you. I have really strong lungs and the yellow flowers make me sneeze, so I try to avoid them. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Yeah, I'm fine. And now I know better."

"It was still a really sweet gesture."

"Thanks. Next time, I'll remember to leave out the yellow ones."

* * *

**A/N: Unless you have something to say about what I've ACTUALLY WRITTEN instead of what you want me to write (i.e. Ronnie Anne instead of Carlota or whatever), I'm not interested in hearing it. Please keep your reviews relevant to the existing story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln and Carlota were out in the middle of the jungle, where Carlota was showing Lincoln where to find special blueberries that only grew on that island. "They say that eating one is enough to make you three times stronger," she said.

"Seriously? That sounds awesome. Could you lift me up so I can go pick some?"

"Okay, but be careful." The giant girl hoisted her little friend into the tree.

There were dozens of berries and each one was almost twice as big as his head. He grabbed onto one with both hands and pulled with all his might, but it was being really stubborn. He decided to find out if what Carlota had told him was true, so he took a large juicy bite out of it and pulled again. This time, the berry came off much easier. "Holy cow! It worked!" he exclaimed.

Lincoln also saw several large pink and yellow lilies growing on the tree and decided to pick one for Carlota. He looked around and picked off the most perfect one he could find, then went to show it to her.

"Those blueberries are too big for me to carry more than one by myself, but I did find something else," he said, showing Carlota the flower. "For you, m'lady."

Carlota gasped at the flower's beauty. She reached up and pulled him down from the tree, holding him in her hand. "Hope you're not allergic to this one," Lincoln said. Carlota took the flower from Lincoln's hand and smelled its sweet fragrance.

"Oh, Lincoln. It's beautiful. Thank you," she said before placing it gently in her hair. She smiled at him and thanked him with a gentle, giant-sized kiss on his head, making him blush hotter than a chili pepper.

* * *

Lincoln sat on the cave floor by the fire enjoying a piece of Carlota's delicious roasted megalo-dodo. Both of them had had a long day of fun, so they were both pretty tired, but they couldn't go to bed without having dinner first. Lincoln felt the thundering vibrations of Carlota's giant footsteps as she came over to sit next to him. However, he wasn't too tired to notice the unusual dark shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw Carlota's enormous truck-sized butt hovering right above him. He gulped hard as he prayed that it wasn't about to do what he suspected it was. But of course, it did just that. Carlota's butt extended itself and began descending upon the tiny teen, threatening to crush him under its massive weight.

He just barely managed to jump out of the way just in time before becoming a flat seat cushion for the world's largest bottom, which landed with an earth-shaking BOOM!

Carlota noticed her tiny friend panting and shaking with fear. "Lincoln, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong?! You almost sat on me! That's what's wrong!" he yelled at her.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm so tired, I didn't even see you there! Ugh, it's these stupid hips. I can't see a thing around them. They totally create a blind spot. I promise I'll be more careful from now on."

"Me too. From now on, I'll be sure to stay out of your blind spot."

* * *

It was late, so after Carlota and Lincoln had a good laugh about their little incident, they decided to get ready for bed. "Hey Carlota," Lincoln said. "Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?"

The girl was surprised by the suggestion. "Oh, um, are you sure? After I just came so close to sitting on you?"

"Don't worry about that. I trust you. Besides, I'll make sure to stay in your line of sight this time."

"Well, alright. Guess we can give it a shot." Carlota sat on her bed, lowered her hand down, let Lincoln climb on and set him down on the pillow next to her.

"I just feel really safe when I'm around you."

"That's so sweet." The giant girl laid down next to her tiny friend and got comfortable. "Lincoln, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't you miss your family back home?"

"Honestly… not really. In fact, they're the whole reason I'm here in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"My family never really supported me or understood me, so I ran away from home. I wanted to start a new life all on my own, all the way across the sea. Never expected to end up here." Lincoln turned to Carlota and smiled. "Glad I did, though."

Carlota smiled and blushed, but then turned sad. "It's kinda sad, though. I mean, I'd give anything to see my family again."

"Then they must've been a lot better than mine. Anyway, we have each other now. That's something, right?"

She smiled again. "Yeah. I guess it is. Good night, Lincoln."

"Good night, Carlota." Lincoln closed his eyes, about to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Lincoln woke up next to a very pale-looking Carlota. Her eyes and her nose were all red and puffy and she was sweating, which made Lincoln start to worry. "Are you okay, Carlota?" he asked. "You look kinda sickly."

"I feel kinda sickly, too. Would you be a dear and check my forehead for me?" she said in a very stuffy-sounding voice. Lincoln climbed up and placed both hands on Carlota's forehead. As expected, she was burning up. It was like touching a hot car.

"You've definitely got a fever. Stuffy nose, cold sweat. All the textbook symptoms of a common cold," Lincoln diagnosed.

"Ugh, great. This is just what I need today. I…. I…. Ah…"

Lincoln realized that his giant friend was about to sneeze, so he ran and took cover under the pillow. He knew it was a bad idea to be around when a giant sneezed.

"Ah… Ah-CHOO!"

The force of the sneeze rattled the entire cave. Once Lincoln was sure that it was safe, he climbed back out to check on his friend. "Gesundheit."

"Thanks," she replied with a sniff. "Lincoln, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"There's an old natural remedy for a cold. I need you to make it for me."

"You actually have a cure for the common cold?"

"Yep."

"That's amazing! People back home would pay top dollar for that. Just tell me what I need to make it."

"Wait. What am I thinking? I'd have to send you out into the jungle to get it. I can't let you go out there all alone."

"Carlota, please. I really wanna help you get better. I promise I'll be super careful. Please tell me the ingredients."

Carlota thought for a moment until finally, she decided to let Lincoln go. "Alright. Listen carefully. On the far side of the lake, there's a tunnel that leads to an underground cavern. Inside that cavern is a tiny stream that flows into a bunch of little pools. And in those pools, you'll find a special blue algae. That algae is the cure. You'll need to bring as much of it back with you as you can carry. Understand?"

"I got it. Don't worry, Carlota. I'm gonna get that algae for you and be back in a flash. You'll see. Nothing is gonna get in my way."

"Good luck, Lincoln." Carlota watched as her little human friend left the cave to carry out his noble mission. Even if he didn't come back with the algae, she just prayed that he would come back alive. Then she felt another tickle in her nose and sneezed again, causing another earthquake.

"Just hang in there! You'll be all better in no time!" Lincoln called back before racing off alone into the dense and mysterious jungle. All for the sake of helping his only friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln traversed across the island, through the jungle on foot all by himself. He knew it was dangerous to be out here alone, but Carlota was sick and he was determined to find the thing that would help his giant friend feel better. He pushed his way forward through dense foliage, avoiding spider webs, large rocks and predators such as snakes, bats and megalododos.

Eventually, he made it to the lake. According to Carlota, the cave with the algae inside was on the other side. Now he just had to get to it. He figured swimming across would take too long and the lake was so wide that walking around it would probably take just as long. So he decided to fashion a small raft for himself out of the materials around him. After grabbing as many logs and branches as he could find, he tied them all together with vines. Once he was sure the little raft would support him, Lincoln cast off and set sail across the lake.

It only took about twenty-five minutes for Lincoln to paddle his way across. Much faster than it would've taken him to walk all the way around. Once he was there, he tied off his raft to make sure it wouldn't float away. After a short walk through another bit of jungle, Lincoln found the cave. It was big, dark and he wasn't sure what he would find in there, but he knew that Carlota was counting on him, so he bravely swallowed his nerves and entered. However, before he did, he grabbed a stick and lit the end on fire to use it as a torch.

The tunnel was long and dark and was definitely leading the white-haired boy downward. His torch helped him see a little bit, though, but then he happened to notice something on the ceiling. There were dozens of large bats hanging up above. He didn't want to disturb them, so he decided to move quicker to get through the cave. Thankfully, he didn't have much farther to go as, up ahead, he could see an opening with a blue light inside. Lincoln ran towards the light and when he got to it, what he saw was breathtaking.

The long and narrow tunnel gave way to a wide open chamber that was illuminated by several pools of water that trickled into each other like a fountain. Next to Carlota, Lincoln was sure that this cavern had to be the most beautiful thing on the island. He looked into the pools of water and sure enough, they were all full of bioluminescent blue algae just as Carlota had said. Lincoln began excitedly gathering as much algae as his arms could carry.

"This is perfect!" he exclaimed as his mind began to race with exciting thoughts. "Now all I have to do is get this stuff back to Carlota and I can heal her. Maybe she'll be so grateful that she'll fall in love with me. She might even let me ride in her cleavage! YAHOO!"

Unfortunately, it turned out that Lincoln should've been a bit quieter with his excitement, as that last 'yahoo!' echoed throughout the cave and woke up all the bats. Needless to say, they were pretty cranky about having been woken up. Lincoln could hear their collective screeching get closer and closer and scrambled to scoop up more and more algae as fast as he could. Suddenly, the bats swarmed into the cavern and flew right towards Lincoln, who made a quick break for the entrance with the flying predators hot on his trail.

Although he had dropped his torch, he had enough algae in his arms to light his way back through the long tunnel. He ran as fast as he could to outrun the bats. He was almost to the entrance again, but they were quickly gaining on him. Just a little further and…

He just barely made it out of the cave in time because, as soon as the bats left the cave, they immediately dispersed and left him alone. Lincoln bent over to catch his breath. He looked at the large wad of algae in his arms and smiled as he saw that he still had plenty to bring back to Carlota. Mission accomplished!

* * *

At last, Lincoln had returned to the home of his sickly giantess friend, who was completely overjoyed to see him. "Lincoln! Oh, thank goodness you made it! I was so worried," Carlota said.

"Of course I did. I told you I'd be back. And I got a ton of algae here for you."

"Great job, Lincoln."

Just then, Carlota began building up to another sneeze. Lincoln scrambled quickly and ducked for cover under the bed before she let it out. "ACHOO!" The entire cave echoed and shook again, dropping chunks of rock all over the floor. Once it was over, the boy crept back out carefully to check on the miserable giant girl. "Why don't we go ahead and get started?" She suggested. "I don't know how much more of my sneezing this cave can take."

"Right. So how does it work?"

"Well, first, I have to rub it all over my skin to make sure all the toxins in my body get absorbed and redirected into one singular spot. But… I'm so sore, I can barely even move," she said with a groan. She felt a twinge of embarrassment for what she was about to say next. "Lincoln… would… would you mind please… rubbing the algae on my body for me?"

Lincoln was embarrassed by her request as well. She was practically offering him a golden opportunity and even though it was a little inappropriate, his friend was ill and she needed his help. How could he possibly refuse? "Uh… s-sure thing Carlota. W-Whatever you need."

So he climbed up onto her bed and got to work. She threw off her blanket so he could have better access to her very large (in a good way) body. He started rubbing the algae on her stomach, which proved to be a little more difficult than expected as he felt it shake and spasm like an earthquake and heard Carlota laughing up ahead. "Sorry, Lincoln. I'm a little ticklish," she clarified. "I'll try to hold it together, but you might wanna tread carefully there."

"Will do," Lincoln answered. He continued his task while doing his best not to tickle the giant girl too much. She tried her hardest to control herself, too, but there were still times where her tiny friend came to a very sensitive spot on her skin and she just couldn't hold her laughter from the tickling she felt there. She also had to fight to control her sneezing. Every time she felt one flaring up, she had to quickly cover her nose with her finger to stop it so she didn't accidentally cause another mini-avalanche or blow her little friend away.

When it came time for Lincoln to do Carlota's breasts, he found his entire face blushing red hot in embarrassment. His absolute favorite part of Carlota's giant body and he was about to be rubbing algae all over it. "Um, C-Carlota? A-Are you sure you need me to do _every single part_ of your body? Even your… um… more _personal _parts?" Lincoln asked, wanting to make sure he had Carlota's full permission before getting his hands all over her sacred chest area.

Carlota's cheeks turned red at his question. She did say he needed to cover her entire body with algae, even if that included her breasts. Under normal circumstances, she'd never let him even touch them, but Lincoln was a good friend and she trusted him not to try anything funny while doing what she'd asked of him. "Just… try not to take too long there, okay?" she said, giving him the permission he needed to do his job.

"Got it," Lincoln replied. And so, with her permission, he began spreading the algae all over Carlota's gigantic breasts. He could barely contain his excitement at being given such a privilege, though the extreme blushing on his face gave away just how much he was enjoying it. Still, he worked quickly to finish up on that particular area, no matter how warm and soft the flesh of her enormous chest felt under Lincoln's hands.

After he finished coating Carlota's breasts, he moved on to the rest of her body, including her arms, legs and even her forehead. After that, he climbed off so she could flip over on her stomach, allowing him to spread the algae on her back, shoulders and even her mountainous backside. That was another area where he felt like he should've made sure he had extra permission before venturing there, but nevertheless, he did it anyway and secretly enjoyed every moment of it.

Luckily, that was the last major spot on the giantess's body. Now that her body was mostly covered, Carlota was starting to get her strength back. "Good job, Lincoln," she said. "The algae's already working. I think I have enough strength to get out of bed, which is perfect because I'm gonna need to be outside for the last part."

"Oh yeah? Why?" asked Lincoln.

"I'll tell you once we're outside." So Carlota picked up her little human friend, climbed out of bed and stomped outside into the open air, where she scooped up the last of the algae from Lincoln with her really big finger. "Okay, now this is the final stage of the treatment. Once I rub the rest of this algae on my nose, the entire sickness will be expelled from my body in one huge, powerful sneeze."

"Whoa! Seriously?"

"Yep. So you might wanna stand pretty far back."

Carlota placed her hand on the ground, allowing Lincoln to climb off and run for cover in a bush several feet behind her. Once he was safely out of the way, the amazon girl rubbed the algae on her nose and before long, it started to take affect. She could feel her sinuses itching like crazy as every single cold germ in her body gathered in one location, preparing to be expelled. The hitching of her breath alone was enough to create a decent-strength wind. Meanwhile, Lincoln kept watch from a safe distance behind his giant friend as he braced himself for the coming gale. And that's when it was finally unleashed.

"Ah…. AHHH….CHOOOOOOOOO!"

Carlota unleashed a mighty hurricane-force sneeze that blew across the island for miles. It ripped trees clean from the ground by their roots and sent pieces of debris flying everywhere. Even a few clouds got pushed out to sea.

When it was over, the damage it had done was quite obvious. But even though the island didn't look so good right now, the lovely young giantess Carlota was feeling ten times better. Finally, she could breathe perfectly again and her fever was all gone. She felt like a brand new woman. "It's okay, Lincoln. You can come out now," she called to her friend, who stepped out from behind the bush.

"Wow! I haven't seen a sneeze that strong since Alice in Wonderland," he commented.

"What's that?" Carlota asked.

"Nevermind. How are you feeling?"

"I feel all better now, thanks to you. That sneeze totally knocked out the last of my cold. Now I feel like I could do anything. Thanks, Lincoln. You really came through for me today."

"Aw, it was nothing. You would've done the same for me."

"Still, I really appreciate it." She picked him up and gently hugged him against her cheek to show her appreciation, which he was pretty grateful for himself.


End file.
